Alejandro
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: After New York Alejandro makes sure to follow through with his attention toward Heather. But is there even a tiny bit of hope for the possibility of romance?
1. On the way to the Alps

**A spur of the moment deal I decided to do after I watched the new episode of tdwt. It isn't long at all, but I like how it turned out. Btw, I adore this couple now. XD You might see more of them, them and Sierra/Cody. They are win as well.**

We were on our way to the next destination on this wonderfully messed up show Chris concocted as I sat in lower class along with the rest of my painfully dull team and what remained of team victory. They'd be gone soon. Leshawna and Lindsay were wrapped right around my finger and Dj wouldn't be enough to stand up on his own. He was weak, wimpy, all out pathetic. "Man! We should've won!" Tyler busted out from across the room, catching my off guard a bit.

"I knooow." Lindsay said as she sat next to him, looking up adoringly at him. I doubt that she realized we were on separate teams. Leshawna and Dj appeared to be thinking the same too.

"Um…Lindsay…" she started, trailing off as she caught sight of Lindsay's expression. Soft. She was just like Dj.

If it had been me I'd have said it, I'd have said 'You idiot! We are on different teams.' But because she wasn't me and I was new to this whole game I stuck to what I knew best. Manipulating. I smirked deviously, pushing myself up into a standing position. "You totally deserved it more then they did." I said sweetly, pushing Tyler to the side roughly. Team or not it was more important for me to make nice with the girls. It was working so far.

She sighed softly at me, fluttering her eyes as she brought her hands to her chest.

In my mind I was laughing so hard. I couldn't believe she was so easy to string along. "I don't see why you didn't win." I went on, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She giggled lightly, a blush spreading across her face.

I noticed Tyler scowling up at me from the floor and decided it best to end this conversation while I still had a bit of his trust left and could perhaps mold him into one of my perfect followers. "Gotta fly." I said, taking my brown eyes away from her in order to more carefully look over Tyler who had now picked himself up and was dusting off. "Much to do."

"Ooooh. I get it!" she cried, doing something with her head that made her look even stupider then she was, a laugh emitting at a high pitch. "You've gotta fly and we're flying!" she clapped. "You're so funny." her laughter faded and she instantly went back to staring at me.

I forced myself to swallow a laugh for the umpteenth time. I did however accidentally let a look of disbelief slip for an instant. But I figure she was to stupid to notice or at least was to consumed with me. How could I blame her. I smiled, standing again. "Yeah. Haha." I waved halfheartedly, wandering over to the door to the winners class.

"Hey." I heard the monotone voice that was Noah. "You know you can't go in there, right? It's 'winner's only'." he used his fingers as quotation marks and rolled his eye. "No losers allowed."

I frowned, annoyed by the fact he gave a crap more so then the actual rule itself. "Yeah!" Izzy buzzed. Yet I didn't see her. "And you know those girls." she laughed giddily. "They're speeecial." she laughed yet again and that's when I say her. She was hanging from a pipe that ran the length of the plane with her legs instead of her hands so that she was upside down. What a nut.

"Nut." I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Nut!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. "Nut! Oh! Oh! I had a nut once! It's name was Carl and it spoke Spanish. Can **you** speak Spanish!" She went cross eyed then and looked about ready to fall.

"Yeah…" I muttered carefully, staring at her as she laughed her ass off until she finally, as I predicted, crashed to the floor. Even then her laughter never died down. She rolled about no the floor, holding her sides.

Owen jumped up at the sound. "FOOD!" he screamed, looking frantically about himself. "Izzy!" he cried shortly after, rushing over to her and lifting her into his arms bridle style. He even started kissing her rapidly, sending shivers up my spine.

That was when I decided I'd had enough insanity from these weirdo's. I'd much rather take my chances with the man eating she devils and ubber fan Sierra. So I did. I opened the door to the winner compartment, stood as straight as I could manage, put on my best suave smile, and slowly entered. "Hello girls." I murmured softly, looking over them all quickly. "How's winning?" It was lame, especially for me, but what else was there to say. I needed them to say something first.

Courtney looked up from the drink she had in hand with a scowl plastered across her face. Her mouth was even twitching dangerously. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth. "But what the heck do you think you're doing! This is called the **winner's** compartment for a reason." venom dripped from her words. "And you aren't a winner." she pointed at me, hate fading into nothing more then annoyance as she turned her attention back on her drink.

I chuckled. She was only paying me so little mind because she knew I was brilliant. She loved how hot I was and merely tried to hide behind her hateful comments because she was taken. She was with Duncan the quitter. It would be harder because of this, but not impossible. Especially since Duncan was her one weak spot. I could easily get under her skin if I needed to by just mentioning the fact that she deserved better then a quitter. She agreed. "I know, I know." I nodded, looking toward Gwen.

She peeked up from her book, staring at me boredly. "Whatever." she growled. "Just don't bother me."

I snorted, seeing Sierra being her stalkerish self towards Cody for the millionth time. She was uninterested in me. "Oh, Cody." she sighed. "Isn't it nice?" she placed her hands firmly on his arm.

"U-Umm…" was all he could manage as he froze up.

"I know. It's to amazing for words." she cooed, wrapping her arms about his neck and pulled his head down so that it rested on her chest. She sighed again in unison with one of his whimpers.

Useless to me. And that's when I got to her. Beautiful Heather. She was reclining, drink in one hand and book in another. She was fully engrossed in whatever it was, at least she was pretending to be. I chuckled, smirk softening into a gentle smile. I'd almost go as far as to say it was sincere, but no. It was all a game. "Hey Heather."

She glanced up from her book just long enough to see me standing there. She growled, mouth twitching as she glued her eyes to the book.

I snorted. "How's the book?" I needed to stir up some kind of conversation. If there was no one to mess with then it would be just as boring in here as it was out there.

She emitted a low growl again. "Hmph." she stuck her nose in the air.

I shook my head back and forth a bit. "You sure like to act superior don't you?" I teased.

Her hands shook and she scowled darkly down at me, refusing to change the position of her head. "Because I am!" she snapped.

"Of coarse you are." I said in my smooth voice I used on a daily basis. "I never meant to infer anything else." I raised my brows. "You're…perfect."

She held her head high. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing." she lowered her head so that she looked straight at me, her eyes like daggers being stabbed into my very being. "You can't fool me." she hissed.

I nodded. "You're to good for that." I stepped forward some, now within arms length of her.

I noticed that this unnerved her. As much as she wanted to resist me and my charms she didn't trust herself to close to me. Not after New York. I'd clearly shown her that I was 'interested'. She was scared of that. She was used to being the evil one, the one that everyone hated, and used and abused. Only I didn't do that. At least it didn't seem that way. I treated her as an equal at least. I was a challenge. "Piss off." was all she could come up with.

"What if I don't?" I countered in a playful manner, slipping into the seat next to her.

Her sneer grew wider, grip on her book and drink tightening so that the pages wrinkled and glass threatened to break. "I'll kill you."

"I dare you." I egged her on, unconsciously licking my lips as I stared into her black eyes. So dark…so evil…so tantalizing.

She showed her teeth, dropping the glass so that it shattered on the floor. "Heather!" Courtney and Gwen snapped exasperatedly. I didn't see what they looked like though. I was consumed with the girl before me.

Her eyes jumped over to the pair for a moment, quickly finding their way back to me, a flicker of what I interpreted as lust working it's way into her eyes. She even leaned in my direction a bit.

I leaned in as well, but I was just trying to see what the hell she was supposedly reading. "So, is it a good book?"

She snapped out of it, yanking the book out of my view. "**Nothing**." she insisted, aggression never dieing.

"Is it Gwen's?" I said innocently, thinking I'd seen her name. I then leaned further into her. I wanted to know.

Fear filled her eyes, soon to be replaced by annoyance. And she unexpectedly slammed her fist down on a button which thrust my chair back to the floor, causing me to hit the back of her chair on the way down. "Ow…" I mumbled, rubbing my head after settling back on my head rest. I glared at her.

She glared back for a while, not able to keep it up for long. A brightness soon came to her eyes and her frown transformed into a full fledged smile. She was even giggling softly. She didn't want me to hear it apparently though because she covered her mouth with her hands.

I don't know but hearing her laugh somehow made the situation better for me. Her laugh was quite adorable really. It contrasted greatly with the persona she put out for others to see. It made me smile. "Haha." I muttered. "Another display of brilliance."

She lowered her hands, a devilish smirk taking the place of her gentle smile. "And it's only just begun." she nodded slowly, rubbing her hands together.

I hit the button to lift the chair back up and I was once again close to her. It was a bit of a shock, but I easily shook it off. "Usted es tan hermoso como una flor." I figured I'd say it. From past experiences ladies loved when guys spoke in other languages.

Of coarse I failed to account the fact that Heather was in no way like normal girls. She was so much better. "No!" she jumped to her feet in an instant, holding her hand out in my face. "Absolutely not! Those stupid language tricks won't work on me!" she heaved an irritated sigh, obviously flustered.

I smirked amusedly, deciding right then and there that this was my sole opportunity. At least for today. So I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it.

Her eyes grew larger then I'd ever seen and for a moment she froze. But only a moment. After her time of vulnerability she let out a sharp scream, jumping back. "Eeeew!" she wiped her hand on her clothes franticly. "Sicko!" Her words said one thing while her face screamed another, and the words were the lie. Her face turned a deep crimson and her whole body tensed greatly from shock. "Get!" she pointed to the door.

I laughed. "No thanks." I sighed, using my arms as pillows as I reclined in the chair.

Her whole body shook and her fists were now clenched tightly. "Alejandro." she tried to say as a threat, a contented sigh escaping her instead, a far off look in her eyes.

I raised my brows, an amused expression playing across my face. This was hilarious. And it only made the situation funnier when I noticed that all the others were staring at us in disbelief and amusement.

"I. Said. Go." she said with more seriousness.

I raised up, shrugging. "Only for you darling." I jabbed, wiggling my eyebrows.

She growled at me once more, refraining from saying another word.

I chuckled rather darkly, turning away from her with parting words. "Bye beautiful." as I exited the winners compartment I saw, just before the door fell shut, out of the corner of my eye, that she was happy to let down her tough demeanor and let her hateful expression change to that of pure infatuation. She was mine. She was all mine. Not that I actually cared for her. I didn't care about anything but winning. She was merely a pawn. One that would be harder to control, but once I tamed her she would be more useful then any of the others for she was head over heels for me. She was in love.

**How was it? It was my first time trying to do anything with their characters so they might be out of character. If so I wouldn't mind you telling me so and pointing out what I could do to make them more spot on. Review plz! :D Note: I might keep doing this for every episode to show how things change for them over time. And if I do it will always be them in the plane. But I doubt I'll keep doing this. It's most likely a one time deal.**


	2. On to the Amazon

**I decided to do a bit more. Don't expect me to update on a regular basis. I might, but just don't expect it. You'll more then likely be let down.**

Heather pov

The Alps were not kind to me or my team. Mostly me. Because of my stupid act of throwing that freaking meat grinder out of the plane we were put down to the same level as the other two loser teams. If only I hadn't been so hasty we could have had a serious advantage and probably won. But no. Of coarse we couldn't win. The universe was conspiring against us. Or at least me. It sucked some serious eggs. We weren't last at least. I guess that was the one thing I could pretend to be happy about. If we'd been last I'd have gone for sure. There was no one I'd get a second chance. The next place we went it was imperative that I be the reason we won. I nodded to myself. Although it couldn't hurt for me to suck up as best I could now. Anything to help my poor situation. "Hey guys." I said lamely, waving halfheartedly. "Where do you suppose we're going next?"

As I expected neither accepted my simple talk. They just glowered back at me, arms crossed and mouths curved into deep snarls. "I'm not even going to gratify that with a response." Courtney spat, turning her head away from me.

"Yeah." Gwen concurred, nodding firmly.

I scowled, pursing my lips. I hated them. "Oh, come on!" I cried, throwing my arms into the air. "It's not all my fault!"

"Uh, yeah, it so totally is!" Courtney insisted, rolling her eyes.

"Mmm hmm." Gwen nodded.

I groaned. "So we didn't get first! Whatever! It's not like we got last!"

"Duh!" Courtney snapped. "If we had you'd be gone, simple as that." she smirked devilishly.

Gwen laughed softly, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

I growled lightly. "We'll just do better next time then!" I cried exasperatedly, an irritated sigh escaping me. "It's not a big deal."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Not for us."

"But it is for you." Courtney finished Gwen's sentence and the both of them broke out in full fledged laughter, even having to hold their sides.

I slammed my hands down on the seat in anger, having to stifle a yelp because of my haste. And to make the action even better they both somehow noticed and laughed even harder. I shook with fury, standing up. "Forget you then! I won't even bother trying this time! And when we lose I swear one of you witches are being thrown out of this god forsaken plane!" I barked, stomping over to the opposite side of the plane.

As I turned about to sit I saw that the pair were looking at me with blank expressions. My outburst had obviously caught them off guard. Not that I cared though. I snorted, seating myself.

"Uh, no Heather. You like, can't sit here." Lindsay said in that annoying voice of hers, waving her arms about.

Dj was more tentative in agreeing with her but nodded all the same.

I stared at them a moment before baring my teeth, growling and picking myself up once more. Not that I cared. I didn't like a one of them. It didn't matter. I wasn't hurt. I sighed bitterly, seating myself on the same side as Lindsiot and Dj only on the opposite corner. And of coarse…it had to be freezing. For some reason this particular spot was so much colder then the rest of this shithole. I brought my legs up closer to the rest of my body, wrapped my arms around them and laid my head down on my knees sideways so that I would still be able to see what the others were up to. Not like there was much to do though.

"Hey Heather!" I heard Sierra cry. "Come over here!" she waved, expression ten times happier then anyone else in the room.

I was thinking about it when the voices of the rest of my team screamed, "No!"

I cowered, scowling over at Courtney in particular. I didn't understand what the problem was. Me sitting with her wouldn't put me near the other two and I was sure Cody would be on the opposite side of Sierra just as he was now.

"Why…?" Sierra muttered with confusion, tilting her head and releasing her grip around Cody's neck.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Because. She doesn't deserve to be apart of this team."

Sierra blinked a couple of times, obviously expecting more of an answer then what she had been given.

Courtney sighed. "Because she **lost **the challenge for us. Duh!"

"But Heather's nice!" she insisted, nodding swiftly while simultaneously jumping up and tackling Cody. "And it's not all her fault."

"Yes it is." Courtney emphasized each and every word, about ready to lose her temper completely.

Gwen growled, doing for Courtney what she was incapable of doing herself. "She's just useless. Got it?"

"Yeah." Cody wheezed out. "They're right."

"Oh…ok." I could tell by her voice that she wasn't convinced, yet she didn't stand up for me any further.

My lip quivered ever so slightly. Not because of the team now thinking I was useless but mostly due to the fact that not even Sierra was willing to stand up for me. I was alone in this game just as I had been last season. Well…there had been Harold. Still I didn't want him then and quite frankly didn't give a damn either. Now was different somehow. I was vulnerable and at liberty to lose this battle very easily. It was sad but it was true. It had nothing to do with the fact I was losing my ability to not care about what everyone else thought of me. Absolutely not! I. Did. Not. Care.

"What's the matter Heather?" Courtney said in mock concern. "Did I hurt your feelings?" She cackled like a hen.

It was at this point that I realized that they were misconstruing my shivers for sadness when it was only the cold getting to me. Never the less I ignored her.

Gwen laughed along. "Yeah! What's with you? You going all soft on us?"

"I'm not hurt." I said through clenched teeth. "I'm just cold." I knew before they reacted that they wouldn't believe me. And honestly they shouldn't have. All the signs of me being hurt were there albeit the tears and there was no way in hell that was happening. No way.

They snorted in unison, rolling their eyes. "Uh-huh. Suure." Gwen placed her arm around Courtney's neck, freezing.

Courtney stared at her a moment before deciding that it was nothing anymore and her and Gwen were good enough now for it. And they both started laughing again. It was because of both me and Duncan's absence. If he were to ever come back then things would go to shambles with them and I could easily pick one to take sides with. Probably Courtney since that would give me Duncan as well.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself, rubbing at my eyes. Not because I was gonna cry! Something was just irritating them. That's all.

"She's such a liar." Courtney said between laughs. Gwen nodded.

I emitted a low growl, but said nothing. Now that they were mostly preoccupied with each other, me being the topic, I figured I'd rest some. Sleep would do me some good and give me enough strength to do well in the next challenge. That and it might work to make me get through all this shit that Courtney and Gwen were bent on putting me through. I mean, as they say, dreams are the best way to solve recent issues. I think…

Then, to make this whole situation worse, the door to the winner compartment opened up and Alejandro stepped forth. He was wearing that trademark smirk of his and was gazing about the room. No doubt picking another victim to get rid of after losing Leshawna. His eyes first landed on Courtney. Bad choice. And he made his way over to the pair, squeezing in between the two in order to drape his arms around both of the. "Hey ladies. How's it feel being a loser?" Wow…real smooth there Al. That's definitely the way to woo a girl.

Courtney growled at him, a glower finding it's way onto her face. "Don't. Touch me." She warned. "Or I'll have to kill you." she added, fully meaning it.

Alejandro raised a brow. "Would you now?" he let go of Gwen, allowing her to move away toward Sierra and Cody, and placed his hand beneath her chin. "Are you sure you don't want a winner instead?"

A hint of uncertainty flickered in the depths of her eyes and she seemed trapped in his intense gaze. "I…" she muttered.

I lifted my head up. Now this was what I called a show. Seeing Courtney so weak was definitely something you didn't see every day. A must for anyone who hated her. I even noticed that Gwen was leaning forward to see around Alejandro and watch her.

"Hmm?" he pressed, pulling her closer to him.

She swallowed hard, remaining troubled for a minute more before snapping out of it. "No!" she pulled herself out of his hold and stood up. "I'll take my chances with a quitter rather then a disgusting flirt like you!" she nodded firmly, lifting her nose into the air as she marched over to Gwen's side, leaving Alejandro by himself with a shocked expression.

I smirked at his predicament, a chuckle escaping me. I'm sure this did shock him. All the other girls in this game, albeit me of course, and maybe Sierra, were falling hard for his roguish charms. Not that there were many girls left. A shiver ran down my spine. Damn wind. I glanced up and saw the culprit to these chills. There was a hole in the wall of the plane. I growled, banging my head against the back of the plane.

I didn't intend for it to draw attention to myself, but unfortunately it did. Alejandro perked and turned his gaze toward me. His surprise vanished instantly and his smirk returned to his face. And he wasn't the only one to notice. Both Courtney and Gwen had to get a crack in. "Aren't you brain damaged enough?" Courtney shrieked, cupping her hands around her mouth to sound louder.

"She'd have to have a brain in the first place." Gwen's devilish smile spread clear across her face and the fire in her eyes danced dangerously.

I lowered my head back down to my knees in slight shame, looking the other way from them with a miserable scowl on my face.

I could no longer see a one of them but it was a trifle thing. I didn't need to know what was going on with them. I'd use my ears.

So I did. And a moment later I heard the footsteps of someone approaching me. I tensed, not wanting to be talked to at all. Not by anyone…not Sierra…not Alejandro. No one. "Heather." he said smoothly, sitting next to me. I could feel the heat vibrating from him.

"Go away." I grumbled.

"I just want to talk." I peeked out of the corner of my eye, seeing that there was a light in his eyes, his clear green eyes.

"No."

He chuckled. "I'll just do the talking then." a pause. "How're you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes, squeezing myself tighter.

He went on even without an answer. "Sucks in here doesn't it?" he looked away from me as if to scan the place. "Wish you didn't have to be here."

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped, jerking up to face him, eyes ablaze. "You're only trying to trick me into a false sense of security! Then you can dump me without a second thought just like you did to Bridgette and Leshawna." My breathing was heavy and I wanted to believe I hated him in that moment. Only my words were not half as true as I wanted them to be. I half regretted it to boot.

He furrowed his brow, going on despite the fact. "That's not true. It's not my fault they lost it for their team."

I snorted. "Yeah, right, whatever. Say it all you want but it doesn't make it any more real." I shook my head back and forth in disbelief.

He frowned. "I mean it." he placed a hand on his heart. "Really." he even leaned in close to me.

I growled, flipping my ponytail in his face with force, hoping to annoy him into leaving me alone. He was such a pest. A lying little pest.

He spit and coughed some as well as went back to his former position instead of being so close but over all didn't seem to care. He just smiled back at me.

I clenched my fists, grumbling under my breathe. He was so damn persistent. Why oh why did he have to have so many annoying traits. It made it ungodly hard to ignore him.

"What's the matter beautiful?" he snickered, making it more obvious then usual that he didn't give a damn about me. Like for me in season one, it was nothing more then a game.

"Go jump off the plane." I muttered snidely, shivering from the insistent wind that entered the plane.

He perked. "You ok?" he said with what sounded like sincerity, surprising me.

I stared blankly at him, unsure of how to answer. If he really cared then who was I to lie? I frowned, thinking on the matter for a moment before I decided that sincerity or not he didn't deserve to know what was bothering me. "I'm fine. Now go back to your stupid team and stop being so nosy!" I pointed toward the door just as I had the day before when he'd insisted on intruding in our space. Only this time there could be no penalty for him hanging around us. Anyone can wander into the loser compartment, it was the winner compartment that was strictly off limits to losers. I should have ratted on his sorry ass when I'd had the chance too. But I didn't…and I don't know why.

"Cold?" he pressed.

"No." I said through clenched teeth, my shaking body giving away my lie.

"Take my shirt." he offered, prepared to take it off at any moment and hand it to me.

"NO!" I shrieked, now mere inches from his face. Only I didn't care this time. I just wanted to get rid of him. That's all that mattered.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, smirk ever present. "You know you want it. You're shivering." his voice was so soft and sweeter then honey. So…hypnotizing.

"No I'm not." I threw my head into the air the opposite direction of him, refusing to succumb to his charm. It was easier if I didn't look at him.

"Come on, sweetheart." he insisted, removing his shirt and laying it around me without my consent.

I bared my teeth and swirled around, about ready to bite his head off when I saw the way he was looking at me. It was so innocent and cute that I couldn't help but freeze. There was no way I could kill him when he gave me that look. It was so…so…I don't know. "Fine…" I breathed, sighing with content and pulled his shirt around myself tighter. It warmed me up instantly.

He nodded triumphantly, pulling me closer.

I might have been a bit off kilter due to his shirtlessness but I was not so out of it that I would allow him to touch me like this. No way. "Don't even think about it." I hissed, inching away from him so I was pressing against the wall of the plane. "Just because I took your shirt doesn't mean I'll take your bullshit 'love'. It's not real." I shook my head in the negative.

He chuckled lightly, standing up. "I'm glad you're warm at least, even if you don't want to mess with me." His smile never faded.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get going."

"All campers report to the LOSER section! Everyone!" Chris's voice echoed throughout the plane and I banged my head back against the plane for a second time. This meant more of stupid shirtless Alejandro.

"Well, looks like I'll be staying here anyway." his smile widened.

I groaned, hearing everyone else giggling at me in the background. "God help me."

"Don't worry. God's right here." he was referring to himself.

I scowled at his 'joke'. It was stupid and in no way funny. He needed to take a course in jokes. He sucked at it badly. "Go play with Lindsay." I directed him toward her.

Lindsay jumped up, clapping. "Yaaay!" she squealed.

I saw the look of misery flash in his handsome green eyes and felt slightly bad for forcing him toward her, yet more so pleased by his hate. It's what he got for trying to woo me. Yep. So totally deserved it. "Bye honey." I mocked, a slight smile passing my lips as I waved.

As I suspected this pleased him and he smiled back at me, wandering over to Lindsay without another sign of annoyance.

Courtney and Gwen continued to giggle after the others had quieted. "Aww…Heather's in love." they cooed together.

I wanted to snap but Chris walked in then and it was time for me to forget about everyone else. All that mattered at this point was me winning back a degree of my teams trust. And I so would. Especially with this new bit of hope that had been instilled in me.

**How was it? I personally think the first one was better as far as AxH goes. But I promise the AxH will be much better next chapter. And I like this one more for the Courtney and Gwen interactions, but whatever. And as a side note I have no idea whether or not Heather's action in New York will make them have second place in the Alps or not and if they don't lose then this chapter is totally off base. Either way this should be enjoyable enough. Plz enjoy and review! :D**


	3. Let's Pretend

**The third, and my favorite, part. I'd love for something like this to happen in the show, it would be so sweet. And it's pretty much proven that in the Amazon ep she gets hurt like she is in this chapter so I can hope. It would definitely be one of my favorite moments of tdwt, that and the gxd kiss. :3 And...this is kinda short, sorry for that, but it was hard for me to expand it while keeping certain things the way I wanted them.**

Heather's pov

We, my team and I, were at our first elimination ceremony and what do you know, it was a fake. Good news for me. "What?" Courtney shrieked, leaping up from her seat at the elimination ceremony with fists clenched, eyes ablaze, and mouth curved into a menacing snarl. "No way!" I smiled at her anger, but it wasn't really a smile. It was more so a way to give me a false sense of happiness.

Chris laughed. "Yes way." he pointed at her. "And you know what the best part is?" he raised a brow, eager. I was uninterested. I'd come to expect half the shit he came up with to torture us with.

"We get to push you off the plane instead?" Gwen chimed in, smirking amusedly. It was an idea, that's for sure...but it didn't boost my mood.

Chris's smile fell into that of a frown and he lowered his hand back down to his side. "No." his voice was without feeling, bouncing back up into happiness at the start of his next sentence. "I'm going to violate your secrecy by revealing your votes!" His grin extended clear across his face.

A collective groan was heard about the room from all but me. I was not afraid to have my vote revealed. I was just glad I wasn't going to be going this time around. Perhaps the Gods were on my side for once in my life. I chuckled halfheartedly at the notion, amusement fading away immediately after.

"That's bogus!" Courtney cried sharply, about ready to kill someone. Me or Chris, it could be either.

"It's life." Chris pointed his finger at her again. "And life sucks sometimes. Isn't that right Heather?" he referenced me.

I lazily looked up at him, refusing to say a word to him when all it would do, some way or another, was get my team madder at me.

He frowned lightly at my refusal to go along with him, but mostly didn't give a crap. "Aaaand here we go!" he exclaimed. "Courtney...you voted for Heather. And Gwen too!" he chuckled evilly. "Boy are you gonna get it."

"Oh, no Chris." Courtney said in her special stuck up tone. "Heather will most definitely be 'getting it.' she used her fingers as quotation marks.

"And that's putting it lightly." Gwen added, smirking deviously toward me.

I threw my face into my hands, wanting to look upon this scene no longer. Why not kill me now anyway? Stupid game...stupid girls...stupid everything in this stupid life of mine.

"Ooook...and Sierra! You voted for Courtney along with Heather!" If I'd been looking I'm sure I would have seen her eyes on me with a fury so great it could have killed in a mystical world.

"What about Cody!" Sierra spazed, hyperventilating.

"Oh, yeah..." Chris snickered in between words. "He voted for you!" he said quickly.

At this point I figured I'd at least peek at her reaction and boy was it worth it. Her excited expression fell from her face and a shocked one took it's place. Her eye twitched and she brought her hand up to her mouth. "Whaaat...?" she stretched the word out as if doing so would somehow make the chances of it been true less likely.

I turned my gaze over to Cody now and noticed that he was shaking in his shoes. He had probably not intended for this elimination ceremony to play out this way and figured that he could, if things didn't go his way, pretend he'd never voted that way and try at a later day.

Sierra's lip quivered her eyes grew ten times larger then a normal human being and she burst into tears. "Cooooooody!" she screamed, jumping up and running from the room back into the loser class room.

Cody sighed sadly. "Sierra!" he called, reluctantly chasing after her.

Gwen and Courtney snickered amongst each other at this, causing my respect for them to drop further. "Cody is so stupid." Courtney told Gwen as they rose from their seats. She was still laughing all the while.

Gwen seemed more reluctant to go along with her and even stood up for Cody like a good person would have. "Well, she was stalking him." she reasoned, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

Courtney snorted, rolling her eyes. "He should have known better then to vote for her without a sure support net." she nodded firmly as they continued to walk.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway." Gwen insisted. "Today was fake." she sounded fully annoyed with Courtney now. I smiled a bit, but only for a short while. It wasn't good enough to fix all that had gone wrong for me today.

"Whatever." Courtney muttered.

"Where's Heather?" I heard Alejandro's smooth voice say.

"Like we know. Buzz off." Courtney snapped. And that was the last I heard from her and Gwen's conversation about Cody.

"Heather?" I heard him say my name as he entered the elimination room.

I immediately shoved my face back into my hands. I could not let him see me like this! I wasn't entirely sure why at the moment but for some reason I couldn't stand the thought of it. In fact, I kind of hoped that by some miracle he'd not see me sitting off to the side of the seating.

"Heather!" he said with enthusiasm, large grin forming on his lips.

"God no..." I muttered to myself, mentally kicking the both of us. Him off the plan and me...no where I don't guess.

"Hey sweetheart." he said coolly, seating himself to my left on the very edge which I had, for unknown reasons, not taken myself. "You know the elimination is over, right?" he chuckled softly at his lame joke, if it can even be considered that.

"Yes." I said through my fingers, tone bordering on hate.

"Then why not come to the other room with everyone else?" he pressed.

I didn't plan on answering and apparently I wasn't going to be allowed to either way because Courtney chimed in right on cue. "Because she looks like Frankenstein's bride! That's why!" I guessed she had crept back over here when her conversation with Gwen had ended just to pick at me.

"Shut the hell up!" I said as loud as I could through my fingers. I refused to let him see me this way. She was right. I was an awful mess. To awful for words.

She ran off laughing and wasn't going to come back from what I could tell. But hey, what do I know?

Alejandro frowned at her, bringing his gaze back on me. "What is she talking about?" he blinked at me in confusion.

"Nothing." I grumbled. "Just go away."

He seemed to contemplate the idea for a fraction of a second but quickly made up his mind not to abide by my wishes. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I thought you'd do anything I wanted!" I cried. "Or are you admitting that it's all been a lie? You really are full of shit!" I smirked, not that he could see it. By hands guarded my face and all its features well.

"It's no lie." he reassured without loosing his calm nature. "But I need to know." he sounded more stern.

"No, you don't." I growled, growing irritated by his persistence. He needed to fuck off.

"It can't be that bad." he was confident in his words, but he was so very wrong.

"It can." I argued with no evidence but what I'd seen myself.

"Come on." he tugged at my arm lightly, obviously not trying to force me to reveal my face but still pressing the matter more then I wanted.

I shook with fury, wanting to be through with him so badly. The feeling was so bad that I foolishly acted on it. I thrust my face up out of my hands and into his perfect face, pointing at my face with both hands as I yelled, "Is **this** good enough for you! Huh! See! See it! Now you can make fun of me just like everyone else here!" after my initial spew of anger it all faded away, all emotion albeit utter sadness. I drew back from him, throat growing constricted, hands shaking, and eyes brimming with tears.

He didn't say a word in return, merely stared at me like they all had. I hated him.

"See! I **t-told** you you'd be just like them! I did! A-And I was right. So freaking right that it h-hurts..." I trailed off, sobs overtaking my ability to speak coherently and tears now flowing down my face like a river. Ha...the Amazon river. "Do it! J-Just do it already! Tell me-tell me that I deserve it! T-That I look better this way!"

"Heather..." he said gently. "No...I mean...I would never do that. Not to you." he sounded like the biggest liar on the planet in that moment. The way his mouth twitched strangely upward, his eyes held a glimmer I'd seen in both Gwen and Courtney's eyes when they's tortured me earlier today, and last but not least the way he was trying to sound more seductive the sweet. Yet...why did I want to believe it...? Maybe not really believe it, but at least pretend to believe in it so it might ease my pain and make me feel better for a moment in this hell. "Sure you've looked better, but it's not that bad."

"Lie to me again..." I whispered, as I looked up into his eyes with a bit of hope, so that only I could hear and I would be able to pretend he could hear and would undoubtedly obey.

"Besides." he gently caressed my cheek for an instant, quickly bringing his hand back to his side afterward. "You're still beautiful to me." he smiled in a more sincere way then before, making it easier to picture the illusion of truth I wished to see.

Despite how much these words of his were helping I needed more. I didn't want to have any physical contact with him because I was sure he's bring it up later and brag about it to everyone else. I couldn't have that. But if not that then what? There was nothing but words left if I tossed aside that option. And that would be difficult due to my sobs. So I did what I'd never do in a sane moment of my life. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly about his waist to help. Or maybe it was nothing more then me and my girlish crush. At least this way I could have an excuse.

He was shocked speechless at this point, arms lingering above me, unsure if I was giving him permission to touch me like he supposedly wanted to.

I confused him further when I buried my head in his chest, relishing how his warm body heated up my own frigid one. My tears also drenched his shirt, leaving him to walk around like that until it dried.

"You're freezing." was all he came up with and since this was the best reason he had for being allowed to touch me he slowly brought his arms down around me. The touch sent a chill through my entire body and a strange noise then forced it's way out of my throat. But it wasn't bad. Not when I had no one else who who was willing to even pretend that I mattered.

"I-I'm so stupid." I blubbered. "No one cares..."

He regained his voice. "That's not true." he insisted.

"I was going. I-It was me tonight. If i-it hadn't been fake...I'd be gone..." I squeezed him tighter like it would transfer my pain to him. Bogus notion.

He sighed lightly. "It's ok..." was all he came up with. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's over."

"N-No...it's never over. They're going to keep at it. A-Again...a-again...and again..." I whimpered, needing him to comfort me further.

He moved a hand up to my head and began to rub his fingers through my messed up hair. "You won't lose again. You're to good for that."

I wanted to object and lash out at him for violating my space, but couldn't do for no other reason then because I needed him. I needed to feel like I was important, like I mattered, no matter how fake it was. It was my security blanket. As long as he was around I'd always have a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to, no matter how snappish the 'conversations' became. I smiled a small smile at the thought. This was the one thing that had gone right today. For now I had him. And we could always play pretend.

**I love this chapter. I know this won't happen in this show...no way, but something similar could happen. She does get beat up right? Losses a tooth and bruises and crap. Oh, and this was inspired partially because of a picture on deviantart of them. Plz review! :D**


	4. Starlight Night

**I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. ^^'' And this will likely be the last update for this fanfic. I jumped big time to the episode after 'Aww, Drumheller'. I did this because, one, all the eps being released has made it less fun to do those eps and two, because I really wanted to play with the idea of them making up. Enjoy!**

**Alejandro pov**

It was late at night and we were all, the four of us, laying on sleeping bags of the sorts. They could hardly be called such and were a major piss off. I hated them as well as this situation. And it was all thanks to Sierra blowing up the freaking plane! I wanted to wrap my hands around her scrawny game obsessed neck and just-just...God! I growled from irritation. "Idiot." I breathed. But she wasn't who I was most upset with. I opened my eyes to glance over at the real culprit of my feelings.

There she lay, hands wrapped around herself, enticing coal colored eyes shut tight, and hair sitting above her head in that ponytail of hers. I growled as I had when thinking of Sierra, only with more disgust. I hated her. She had said she wouldn't do it. She promised not to vote for me. Yet she did it anyway. I shouldn't be so surprised after having known her personality so well. We had struggled day in and out to get the other booted, failing every time. We'd fought constantly, making it clear neither of us wanted to be classified in the same group as the other. We were our own person. So why was I so shocked?

I frowned lightly, looking from her to the dark sky littered with stars. It was the brightest I'd ever seen them since forever. Mostly there was little hope for seeing stars shine so brilliantly considering all the lights that towns had on all throughout the day. Yet even then they managed to remain brighter then me in this moment. It may sound pathetic, especially for someone like me, but it is nothing short of the truth. She hit me hard where it hurt. Where no one else could even dare to work themselves into without falling flat on their face. She was...different.

There was a noise to my left and I broke my gaze away from the sky to fall back on her. She had rolled herself over onto her side so that she was completely facing me now, yet her eyes remained closed. She was grumbling something as well, but I was beginning to doubt that she was really asleep. If she were then she wouldn't be tossing and turning quite so much, trust me. I'd watched her sleep so many times that it was hard for me not to know these things. And despite the urge I refrained from calling her out on the matter. I wanted to see when and if she'd open her eyes.

She tossed and turned relentlessly for at least an hour before finally opening her eyes to reveal those coal like orbs of hers. The only thing that could have made them more beautiful to me was if she had shot daggers at me once she realized I was staring intently at her. Only she didn't. In fact, she did just about the opposite.

"Trouble sleeping?" I said through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed into slits.

Her eyes grew wide, mouth a flat line as she stared back at me. Still, despite her obvious confusion over why I was staring at her like I was, she tried to sound just as annoyed as I did. "You aren't?"

"Nope." I said curtly, not yet wanting to allow my sentences to be to long and risk me spilling something about the confrontation I had planned.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Then why are you up?" she growled, pushing herself up onto her side so that she was resting her head in the palm of her hand much like I was. But I was still taller. I guess my arms are longer.

"Why are you?" this question game was getting us no where fast, but it was better this way. For now. I needed her to be as frustrated as I was before anything could happen.

She seemed to hesitate a moment at my question, looking away from me with a sense of unease. She chuckled nervously. "Because I want to be." she said with that flare I'd grown accustomed to.

"Oh. So you like the stars too?" I pressed, glare getting more intense by the minute.

She made a face at the notion, quickly acting to cover it up. "Of coarse." she squeezed out, once more making that disgusted expression. I figured it must be habit.

It was my turn to snort. "Yeah right! You hate the stars." I half snapped, jerking up into a sitting position. "You told me so yesterday!" I pointed a finger at her accusingly, sighing irritably.

She swallowed hard, raising up into a sitting position like me. "I did not!" she denied, failing much as she did when denying she had feelings for me. I cringed at the mere thought. Ha. Some feelings. She loved me so much that she broke a promise. She might as well have been my enemy. And for all I know she could have been all along. Perhaps there had never been any real feelings in her whatsoever, just...lust.

"You so did!" I cried in a high pitched voice that I immediately wished I had not used. "We were sitting in first class and you were looking out the window with your hair down and head in your hands, and you said-" I was cut off before I could finished my ramblings.

"Ok! Ok! Fine." a pause. "Shesh, stalker much." she scooted back a smidgen, arms crossed. "Who are you? Sierra?" she smiled ever so slightly at the thought, quickly letting the momentary happiness slip back into seriousness once she remembered I was still there.

"No." I hardened my gaze further. "I just know how to learn things." I raised both brows in a snobbish like way.

She rolled her eyes a second time, looking anywhere but at me. Although this did nothing to keep the blush that had been hiding from rising to the surface, albeit only lightly.

I smirked darkly like I'd done so many times before. Only this time I really wanted to freak her out. "Like how I know Bridgette is weak minded without her boyfriend beside her, Leshawna will do anything for a pretty face, Courtney is only a bitch because she's to afraid to let anyone in, her natural hair color isn't brown, she would die to have one of those stupid first class cookies, Lindsay sleeps with her head in the seat of first class..." I trailed off. "Must I go on?"

She snorted. "So what? Those were girls, of course you'd know everything about them. They probably told you it!" she threw her nose in the air. "That's cheating."

I chuckled lightly, nearly forgetting my immense displeasure with her. "Alright then." I licked my lips before continuing. "This girl is nothing short of a bitch, she gets under everyone's skin without even trying, but not because she wants to, she needs to. She does it to feel like she's good at something because in her mind she can't do anything right. So why not make being mean what she's good at?"

"I told you girls don't-" she jumped in, me being the one to cut her off this time.

I held my hand up. "Not done." I was being curt, but I didn't care. "She has a thing with her ears. She is always touching them like they might transform into a hideous beast." she furrowed her brow at me, still confused about who I was referring to. "She hates the first class cookies because she is allergic to them, which makes me want to shove them down her throat at times, she always taps her fingers when she's impatient, making me want to glue her hands together, she has freckles all over the bottom of both her feet." her mouth was agape now, but only slightly. So I went on, getting deeper. "She likes to stare out the window because she wants to pretend she's somewhere else. Anywhere."

"W-Wait..." she murmured, sounding more like a question then anything. She was getting closer to realization. Only a couple more for the list.

I gave a pained smile. "She refuses to trust anyone, like Courtney, because she doesn't want to be betrayed." I grit my teeth at the thought, it linking back to my own betrayal. "She has a fire inside her like none other, her eyes are black as her soul, her smile cruel and conniving on her best days, venomous on the worst, but her touch is gentle, contrasting with everything about her." I started to ramble, forgetting the point of this tangent was not to compliment her, heck it especially wasn't meant to describe her features. It was to piss her off. "She is the only one that sees right through me. And the only girl to truly get me, falling head over heels in the process. She's...special. Not fake. She's..." my voice faded.

She picked up where I left off. "...me..."

I looked away from her, hating being so stupidly weak. I had to recover from this. "And I **hate** her! She's a lying trickster who can't stop playing games! She has no heart!" I snapped, eyes ablaze as I stared her down, mouth twitching slightly.

It was strangely sudden and an astonishment to me as her dark eyes became laced with tears. "Your analysis is over then huh?" she said in a weak tone, her lips pressed tightly together as if this was the answer to remaining cool and collected.

I continued to stare at her, now with a little bit of confusion. But only a little. I understood that most of what I said could hurt a person or make them increasingly pissed, but what I didn't get is why she went for the first. Throughout this whole bullshit show she had rarely if ever shown any signs of weakness. Even when it came down to her losing a tooth or supposedly losing me to Courtney she hadn't broken. She got revenge. So why the sudden change of heart? My opinion couldn't mean that much to her. Otherwise she'd have never screwed with me in the first place. "Yeah." I said distractedly.

She swallowed hard, slowly lifting herself up from the ground into a standing position. "I'm going for a walk." she kept her voice steady, but it was a chore to do so.

It was a slight thing, pretty trivial, but I could tell even with her fidgeting that her body was quaking. And no matter how angry I was at her and her deception I couldn't help but feel bad. This, to me, was a first. I hadn't felt bad about anything I'd done. Much like her I took pride in my accomplishments. When Bridgette kissed the pole, I laughed, when Harold hung onto every one of my words and later gave up his position in the game I glowed, and when Leshawna finally discovered my true intentions just moments before falling from the plane I grew cockier still. For a while there was a lull but then I got Noah kicked out. The feeling I gathered from this was a sicker satisfaction. So why was now different? Why her? "Heather!" I cried, half reaching for her as I slowly rose to my feet to stand an inch above her. "Don't." I warned.

She looked lazily over at me. "Why?" she snapped, eyes narrowing into slits. "Mr. I hate you so much you might as well die! Why in the **world **would I ever listen to you!"

"Because you always do!" I clenched my fists.

She snorted. "I'm gone." she said flatly, turning back around.

"Don't act like you're innocent!" a pause. "I **know** what you did." I said through clenched teeth.

She froze within a moment, doing a turn about, her face suddenly blank. "I'm sorry, what?" she laughed nervously.

I raised a brow at her, daring her to lie to my face.

She laughed again, rubbing her arm. "I've done a **lot** of things."

I drew the passports from my pocket, their texture crispy and still warm.

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You voted for **me**!" I screamed with no thought toward the other pair sleeping not far from us. I parted my lips to add some smart ass comment when instead I decided I'd merely sigh with aggravation. I then turned so that I was only half facing her.

"I-uh..." she looked about herself as if the answer was floating in the air around her. "NO! I didn't!" she screamed, arms pressed against her side like an army man.

"Liar!" I breathed deeply, closing my eyes tight so as not to have to see her face in order to remain calmish. "It's one thing to purposefully set me up to fall down. I get why you'd do that. I'd do it to. But lying after the fact! What's the point!"

I opened my eyes to see her lick her lips and drop her gaze to the ground. "I had to do it." was all she said, lips pursed.

"Oh, ok. Because that's what **everyone** would do after they were just saved by that person! I do it all the time!" My words dripped with sarcasm and carefully hidden hurt as I faced her again.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same!" she shrieked, taking a step closer. "I know you! And I know you'd sooner betray anyone then 'help' them." she sneered.

"And I know you!" I glowered, unmoving from my spot. "You may be a bitch but you don't do what you did!" I shook my head.

"You're wrong!" she came closer still. "So just shut up!" both her hands shook, one more so then the other.

"Whiny, little bitch. Can't handle the guilt?" I taunted, knowing the outcome before it happened.

It happened in the blink of an eye. She struck out at me, knocking me clear across the face without any resistance on my part. "Shut up!" she bellowed, tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't want to..." she murmured softly, voice shaking a bit.

I raised a brow. "Then why?" I lowered my tone like she did. I didn't want to come off as to aggressive. For I only wanted to break her, not make her break down. Seeing her cry would kill me more then I'd ever admit.

She took a step back, swallowing harder with every silence. "You." she growled through now clenched teeth. I didn't understand. "It's always you!" she was slipping back into defense mode. "Every damn thing!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" I moaned. "What did I do! I **saved** you!"

"Yeah! **After** you set me up! Hypocrite." she hissed.

Now I was in the spotlight, stiff as a board.

She rolled her eyes, forcing the tears that rested on the edge to stay back. "Sierra told me! You were going to eliminate me!" her lip quivered.

"No!" I insisted, moving toward her. "I mean, yes." I took a hold of my head to try and keep it from aching like it was. "But that was before!"

"Before what? Before you knew I was in the palm of your hand!" she shook with fury mingled with what I perceived to be pain.

"NO!" I breathed in deeply. "Before you promised." I held my head in shame.

"Well maybe I wouldn't of had to if I thought I could trust you!" she bit her lip. "You hurt me..." a tear slipped down her cheek. "So I did what I do best."

I felt a pang in my heart as I watched the tear make its way down her face. That and the way her voice shook were to much. "And maybe I wouldn't have made the picture if I'd realized how important you were!" I froze somewhat. I hadn't meant to say it that way. She would take it differently then intended.

She was taken aback by this, as I suspected. It was obvious she had expected anything but what I'd given her. "So..." she whispered. "What do you mean...?"

"I lie, everyone does, and I did it all throughout the game to everyone I came in contact with. I did it to you too. You were just harder to work. A challenge. I screwed with your emotions every chance I was given. I flirted, mocked, and tempted you as best I could. And it worked." She was scowling at me. I stopped to collect my thoughts and make sure I knew what I was doing. If I was wrong...my dignity would be gone as well as her. "But it backfired as well. I slowly started to like you more and more with each day. Yesterday just sealed the deal." I hesitated, looking away. "When I saw you under that rock so helpless it made me...feel bad. I mocked you. But I didn't mean it." I was rubbing the back of my neck at this point. "So...when I saw those votes...it hurt. You betrayed me."

She stared up at me, eyes wide. "You...like me...that much?"

I blushed a little, quickly denying it as always. "No. Not at all." Although I'd specifically stated I did care for her greatly.

She chuckled. "Ok." she placed her hand on my shoulder, smile forming on her lips for the first time since I'd rescued her. "It's ok. Don't let it get to you. People hurt each other sometimes, even the ones they care about." her smile never waned. "Wanna come?" she added.

I gave her a questioning look.

"A walk. I told you I was going." she let her hand slip from my shoulder as she stared deep into my emerald eyes. "Hmm?"

I smiled back, falling into place beside her. "I guess." I smirked. "As long as we're both exhausted come morning it's not cheating."

She snorted. "I'm a night owl. I'll have ten times the energy you will." she grinned, eyes full of life.

"But I'm a guy." I poked her nose with a finger, laughing.

She scowled, laughing just the same a moment after. "That's sexist."

"What isn't?" I shrugged as I said it, unconsciously moving my hand down to hers.

She looked up at me with confused eyes, at first seeming as if she might pull away. So it amazed me when she locked her fingers in between mine, smiling softly up at me.

I wished she'd kiss me in that moment. But I didn't want to press it. Things were already so much better then I imagined they'd ever be between us. So why not let things be? For now. For this perfect moment.

**So how was it? I feel they were kinda out of character, but it was fun nonetheless. :) And it'd be nice to know of any mistakes. Please review! :D**


End file.
